


Gear Four

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has seen armament haki before thanks to his Grandfather. He didn’t know a lot about haki, and when he tried to use it before it failed. But when CP9 takes one of his crew he’s determined to get them back awakening his haki and creating Gear Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 1

Luffy had seen haki, be it in Skypiea in the form of mantra, or the armament haki of his grandfather. Now he wasn’t aware of it but he had the potential of all three classes of haki. He had yet to fully awaken them though he had tried over the years.

He thought it was cool that his Grandfather was able to block attacks with this power, not only that he was able to attack people like him with devil fruit powers. Even with his years of training he could barely manifest it. Through his adventure on the East Blue he could manifest it on one arm for 5 seconds.

Then in the grand line, his experience and his struggles allowed him to manifest it for a minute. Still nothing enough to be used in battle, thankfully in Skypiea he was the natural enemy of Eneru and was able to stop him from destroying the sky island. The war between the skypieans and the shandia had made agreements to share the Upper Yard.

-x-

Luffy sat down with Wiper. “You know as pirates we sail all around the world, and see far off places, visiting different islands. You could come with us.”

“Me become a pirate?” he took a moment and thought about it. “I could see the world my ancestors came from, the world Noland sailed.” His eyes lit up at the thought of it, but the smile he had changed to a frown. “But my place is here.”

“No Wiper,” the boys turned to see their elder. “As a descendant of Calgara you have fulfilled your destiny, you have wrung the golden bell, honoring both of them, we are returning to our homeland. You are now free to walk your own path.”

He looked between the elder and Luffy. Asking himself what did he want, his whole life, his dream had been fulfilled. Now he wanted to see the world, see the blue sea. “I’ll go with you!” he says and Luffy cheers and hugs him.

Wiper blushed feeling the rubber man’s body press close to his. With him on the team the crew had a technician, his expertise in dial technology and sky warfare would benefit the crew in a lot of ways. Robin may have had devil fruit powers, but her physical body was vulnerable. So he made her some gloves, a Stun Glove using one of the recovered lightning dials, and a Flash Glove made from a flash dial, both of these were perfect for defense.

He also got started on Nami’s weapon, he was shocked she had survived with such a toy. He modified it with dials creating the Perfect Clima-tact, he even infused it with Milky Dial so she could create cloud roads. He also made her some special shoes allowing her to ride on clouds, increasing her mobility and allowing her to attack from new directions and with the ball dial she could add more surprises. Her weapon even was modified with a flash dial, giving her the chance to create a blinding lightning flash.

Even Sanji received some of his work, his kitchen tricked out with heat water and flavor dials, even an axe dial to assist in chopping fruits and vegetables. Chopper received a belt that stored ball dial, he retrieved the Iron Shell from Ohm’s sword and that got put into the belt, along with a milky dial, using this he could create a road to run on when in his animal form. He also could make defensive spheres setting them up like traps, plus some of them were fun to ride and bounce on.

Usopp however refused to have him work on his stuff, using the dials he traded for. Zoro was a purist not wanting any artificial weapons, same for Luffy. Though he did ask if there was a Meat Dial he wanted that, but no such luck. Wiper brought back a large supply of dials so he could always make more, and with any luck they could find more dials in the Grand Line.

They gathered some treasure, and gained a new crewmate, and to Luffy it meant he had one more crewmate to protect and thus more drive to master his technique.

-x-

He managed to keep his crew through the dangers of the davy back fight. With the aid of Wiper they managed to turn the tides quickly, but nothing could prepare them for Aokiji. Luffy managed to produce his haki and land a blow against him but since it didn’t last long enough he was quickly beaten.

Chopper used heat dials to thaw him and Robin. After selling their treasure and getting cash they planned on fixing up the Going Merry, but things didn’t go well when Usopp was robbed of most of their money. Bad news stacked up as the ship was not able to be repaired, it was beyond repair, probably able to make it to one island. To make things worse Robin went missing.

Luffy handled one thing at a time, first things first they planned to make the Franky family pay for what they did to Usopp, he didn’t care about the money that ship sailed, they hurt his crew and needed to be punished. They crushed them, Luffy felt his blood boiling, and that sensation made him think of a potential new move, but pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

They turned their house to rubble. “I’ve decided we are gonna part ways with the Merry.” This was a hard decision but forcing the ship to sail until it broke would be cruel.

Usopp however was wrapped up in his own personal pity party and humiliated that he lost the money in the first place and even failed trying to get it back. He took Luffy’s decision bad, and said some things he shouldn’t have, he challenged his choices and his authority as captain. This led to a fight between them, Usopp played on Luffy’s weaknesses and the males concern and feelings for him.

Luffy still beat him. “Do whatever you want with the Merry, we’ll find a new ship.” He was abandoned. Zoro comforted his captain, there was a special bond between these two, that most of the crew new about already.

They found an inn to rest for the night, unaware of the plot that befell against them. CP9 had contacted Robin and was threatening the crew with what she feared most in this world the Buster Call. She worked with them on one condition that her crew goes free. The crew is framed for a failed assassination attempt on Robin’s part.

The truth was revealed and Luffy tried to rescue her, but Lucci and the others were too strong. Their six powers gave them the edge and Lucci’s devil fruit power managed to overpower Luffy. They took Robin away and even kidnapped Franky for the blueprints of an ancient weapon. Usopp got swept up in the mess, and the three were dragged onto the sea train and heading towards Enies Lobby.

The crew bands together and plans to go after Robin. There was still the prototype sea train the Puffing Tom. They joined up with Galley La and the Franky Family to stop CP9. They even had to battle a fierce storm but they carried on.

Sanji stowed away on the CP9’s sea train and Luffy told him to go wild, he freed Franky and Usopp and the group began taking over the sea train car by car. They couldn’t save her, and Usopp who dawned a mask pretending to be Sniper King. Although glad he was alive, they had bigger things to worry about. Franky had been recaptured and both of them were making their way to Spandam.

Luffy focused on his new techniques, he witnessed the powers of the CP9 agents and knew if he was gonna win he had to perfect these techniques.

They arrive and Luffy doesn’t wait he springs onto the island and begins to raise hell. He faces off against Blueno and his speed and devil fruit powers made things difficult but Luffy stepped up the game with Gear 2. He pummeled Blueno down and waited for his crew to catch up.

He didn’t have to wait long, with Wiper Zoro and Sanji leading the charge the number of marine casualties was enormous. They converged on his location just as Franky managed pull a escape literally out of his ass and the agents arrived, and it became a stare down, pirates vs the agents.

Spandam was scared out of his mind, everyone knew he was a coward and a weakling even among the average soldier. He was obsessed with his status and position much like another foolish man named Morgan. Luffy asked Wiper to shoot down their flag, and he blasted it with the Burn Bazooka; they were officially enemies of the world government.

Franky burned the blueprints to the ancient weapon, betting the fate of the world on Luffy and his crew, and so the game began. The rules were simple, the crew had to find and defeat CP9 and take their keys, one of them were the pair to Robin’s sea prism stone cuffs. Luffy raced off ahead to take on Lucci, he knew/sensed he was the most dangerous one.

Franky managed to defeat Fukuro and got his key, Chopper ended up fighting Kumadori and using his dial weapon he managed to gain more of an edge, but it wasn’t enough he had to go monster, he knocked Kumadori around like a rag doll. He went on a rampage but thankfully Wiper was able to stop him using the sea stone he had in his skate, it sucked away his strength allowing him to revert back to normal.

Nami crushed Kalifa, she was over confident, he bubble bubble devil fruit was strong but Nami countered it with her cloud spheres and countered her moon walk with a little sky warfare. Learning her weakness she managed to beat her and take her key and using water she undid the spell on Sanji.

Zoro was fighting Kaku and his strange power, he became a Giraffe human, and performed the four sword style. Jabra was kicking Usopp’s ass when the two fighters came falling through the ceiling.

Franky took the keys and got a head start towards Robin while Sanji fought the wolf man. He didn’t fall for any of his tricks and kicked his ass proper. The blue haired cyborg was making his way to Robin with the keys while Luffy fought with Lucci.

To pile on the madness Spandam had triggered the buster call, and publicly announced he didn’t care if everyone died even CP9 so long as he got his promotion. Both Zoro and Luffy couldn’t believe such strong fighters like Lucci and Kaku would work for such a fool.

Zoro defeated Kaku, and he gave him the Galley La’s message. “Your all fired.”

“Hehe I’ve never been fired before, what do I do now?”

“I suggest finding a boss who cares about you as much as you care for him, and protect him with your life.”

“Is that what you have? What makes him so special?”

“He’s the man who’s gonna be king of the pirates.” He says with a smirk and Kaku blacks out.

Franky had made it to Robin, and with her cuffs undone she had her powers back, and the cyborg had more than just her keys Wiper also gave him her weapons, she dawned her gloves and began to fight along side Franky taking out the guards. The group joined her and they were waiting for Luffy.

-x-

The two were going at it, Luffy was using Gear 2 and Lucci was using his man beast form. The two were evenly matched, so it was time to step it up Gear 3 Bone Balloon, he hit Lucci with everything he had and he still came back for more.

They were running out of time. “You really are strong, I knew I had to come with my best if I was gonna win, you Lucci pushed me to awaken it. I can only use it for 3 minutes, but you better get ready.” Luffy’s body became incased in haki. “Gear 4!”

The fight turned around fast as Lucci’s attacks could no longer hurt Luffy even his more powerful one. While Luffy’s attacks rocked him to his very core, like his Iron Body was paper, the rubber man beat him in exactly three minutes and his armor faded.

He collapsed unable to move, but Wiper was able to pick him up. They went to the sea where the Merry was there to take them away as the buster call destroyed Enies Lobby. They weren’t the only ones who escaped, Blueno had come to and used his Door Door fruit to help the agents get out.

They didn’t leave with Robin getting some payback, she snapped Spandam in half, and beat him senseless. He lived, and what’s more put all the blame of the incident on Lucci and his team.

The Merry saved them but broke in half, this was where they said goodbye. They gave him a Viking funeral and stayed with him to the end.

To be continued


	2. Sleep Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 Sleep Fucking

On an island near Water 7 Blueno had taken the injured CP9 agents there to receive medical attention. Being Zoans, Lucci, Kaku and Jabra were able to survive their fights with the monster trio. Kaku and Jabra made a faster recovery, Lucci needed the most help.

Still the doctors on the island managed to treat them all, Lucci was resting. The feline zoan was having very odd dreams, he was in his animal form and he was playing with the rubber man known as Monkey D. Luffy. It was like he was the boy’s pet….and…he was happy. His head was resting in the boy’s lap after hours of play, and he was purring as he was getting petted. “Lucci, let’s play some more.” The words sounded so innocent but his tone made him shiver.

He shifted to human form and got on his hands and knees offering himself to the pirate captain. It didn’t take long before he felt the man’s dick press against his hole and it sank in; claiming the zoan. It felt so good, the friction the sensation his whole body shivered in joy. Lucci purred and moaned as he was taken. “This is great, we should have done this instead of fighting.”

Lucci was to horny to respond, every loud smack between their bodies had him moaning. His sweet spot was getting abused and without any touch to his cock he came…and woke up.

The feline male’s eyes shot open, and immediately he realized what he saw and felt was all a dream, his tail came out and curled around him. He was already missing the warmth he felt, it all felt so real. “Lucci-san!” his team came in glad to see he was awake.

“You guys are alright?”

“Yes we sustained some injuries, but you needed the most medical attention.” Kalifa lifted up her glasses as she spoke. He looked down and examined his bandaged body, the doctors were skilled they had done more than enough his zoan powers would take care of the rest.

“I have a way to contact headquarters we’ll need their assistance for our medical bills and transport back to HQ.” Lucci’s face remained emotionless, but Kaku could see the faintest hint of regret in those eyes.

‘Does he not want to return?’ he thought.

“Go ahead,” the feline zoan said. Blueno got a snail phone out and it dialed up HQ, they were surprised to hear Spandam.

“What is it? Who is this?” apparently the beat up male survived thanks to skilled doctors and scientist Vegapunk he had survived.

“It’s CP9 sir, we are at an island just off Water 7.”

“What you fools actually survived the Buster Call?” the others tensed up. “Well that makes things interesting. Now I can have you blamed for the disaster at Enies Lobby!”

“What?!” they snapped.

“Well you don’t think this is my fault, all you had to do is defeat a few pirates and you failed. You will receive all blame for the incident. I got your location and I’ll be sending agents to retrieve you all.”

Lucci growled.

“Surrender peacefully and you’ll get to spend the rest of your days in Impel Down!” he laughed and Lucci grabbed the receiver.

“Go to hell you little shit, if I ever see your dumb ass again I’ll crush your skull like a grape!”

Spandam screamed and the phone was hung up.

“Lucci-san what are we gonna do?” Blueno asks.

“We no longer are apart of the world government, I think it’s time we go our separate ways.” He says. ‘Spandam was unworthy, he was not worth the time to follow.’

“But Lucci…”

“Let the cat bastard go, I can tell you want to go somewhere just don’t go getting yourself killed.” Jabra says, Lucci heads to leave the room, but is stopped by a doctor.

“Wait sir, you have to pay your bill, it comes to 200,840.” The doctor froze as Lucci glared at him.

“Send the bill to Spandam at marine HQ!” he snapped and left. Lucci found his way to the edge of the island. ‘I want to go somewhere but where?’ an image of Luffy appeared in his mind and he blushed.

“Seems like you need a push.” He turned to see Kaku walking towards him. “We spent a lot of time together, not just in training but at Water 7. I know you better than anyone else.”

“So what?” he turned back to look at the sea.

“I know where you want to go, as it happens I want to go there as well.”

“What?” he eyed him suspiciously.

“The swordsman I fought spoke of his captain as one he’d gladly fight for. I met the said captain in Water 7 and though I didn’t fight him I admit there was something about him.”

“Not like I know what you’re talking about, but even if I did. I don’t know where to go or where he is?”

“I do, shall we go see him together?” he asks with a smirk.

“Fine,” he sighs blushing. Kaku transformed into his animal form and Lucci hopped on and he used sky walk to head towards water 7.

-x-

Back at Water 7 things were crazy as people were trying to get repairs done and fixing the city. Nami was sulking since they not only lost their ship but everything on it. Chopper and Robin were out shopping and getting supplies as the crew recuperated at their temporary safe house.

Sanji was preparing dinner and Wiper was watching something very hot.

The safe house was filled with noises, form the slapping of skin meeting skin, moans and pants of pleasure, as well as the slick noise of a cock filling a cum filled hole. Zoro was on his hands and knees in front of Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy was pounding his tight little hole and had been off and on for the last three days. Zoro had come several times, all without touch to his cock all from Luffy’s penis pounding away at his hole.

The swordsman had taken several loads from his captain as well, his hole was full of seed and the rubber man cock continued to pound away at his hole, sometimes forcing his seed out a bit and causing it to spill down the puddle beneath them.

Still Luffy showed no sign of stopping and Zoro wasn’t complaining. Doing this out in the open was one thing, Wiper watching and getting hard at the show. What was truly amazing about all this was Luffy was asleep, no kidding the boy was passed out deep in slumber and was fucking like a champ.

“Are they always like this?” Wiper asked gulping, and doing his best to conceal his hard on.

Sanji looked over at them. “Yeah pretty much, last time Luffy was asleep for a few days he counted how many missed chances him and Zoro had sex. So not only did he learn how to eat while he was asleep he learned how to fuck while he’s asleep as well.” He noticed Wiper’s hard on and chuckled. “If your interested in our captain you should tell him I’m sure he’d be willing to take you on as well, but better keep away for now till he’s awake. Those two have been doing it for a long time and used to each other’s intensity try and join in while he’s asleep he might just fuck you to death.”

“Gulp…I see…” his cock throbbed.

“If you want you can jerk off, doesn’t bother me.” Sanji says. The berserker undid his skirt and freed his hard cock, he started stroking it as he watched them go at it. His penis was uncut and his foreskin stretched over the head.

Sanji smirked, and it wasn’t long before Wiper felt a warm mouth wrap around his sensitive pecker, his hand was forced off and Luffy consumed him. His neck stretching to take hold of him, his mouth consumed him down to the root and began sucking his manhood. “Wha-ahhh!” he moaned, his head was thrown back.

He looked and saw Zoro smirking at him. “You’re in for a treat Luffy does this when he get’s extra hungry and horny, cook knows it better than anyone.” He said between moans.

Wiper couldn’t say anything, only moan as he was sucked to completion, and even then Luffy’s mouth continued to suck on him drinking everything he had to offer. He was milked of four more releases, every drop being slurped down. Finally Luffy released him, and he dropped to his knees.

“Welcome to the family.” Sanji patted his shoulder.

Chopper and Robin returned and the zoan shifted to human form. “Robin was safe I kept her in my sight at all time!”

“Very good and here is your reward.” He kissed Chopper’s cheek and the muscled male wrapped his arms around Sanji and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Turns out Sanji often got blow jobs from Luffy and even returned them but never went further than that, then they met Chopper, the zoan was a dominant and claimed the blonde as his.

He saw Luffy as the pack leader and would gladly submit to him at any time, but Luffy didn’t press the matter too often, often the times they were together he learned a lot about mating and performed things on Sanji, which he loved. If there was only one man Sanji loved it was Chopper, and if there was one man he lusted for it’d be Luffy, they were a great big family and they made it work.

Zoro needed a rest so Chopper took his spot, tossing his pink shorts he went over to where they were fucking. The swordsman pulled off Luffy’s massive 11 inch cock sighing as the cu spilled out and down his legs. “I’m gonna hit the showers.”

“Don’t get lost.” Sanji chided.

“Up yours!”

Chopper got on his hands and knees and wiggled his butt, Luffy grabbed his hips and started fucking him. “Yes oh fuck yes!” Chopper’s massive 10 inch long and incredibly thick cock pulsed. His cheeks were flushed and he had a blissful smile on his face. Luffy’s hands felt up his body, and began teasing his nipples. “Ohhh!” he moaned.

Zoro got a shower and went to relax, saying he’d be back. He kissed Luffy and left. He knew Sanji may join in after a bit, taking Chopper’s cock and get pounded by the force of Luffy. Zoro didn’t mind being watched but didn’t care to do the watching, just not his thing he’d rather be in on the action.

The swordsman stared at his rusted sword in despair. ‘Sorry old man…’ he noticed the marine ship and tried to get back to the safe house. “Luffy please be okay.”

To be continued


	3. Crew Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 3 Crew Change

Zoro was right after Sanji finished cooking he stripped naked and got under Chopper and took his massive cock inside, Luffy’s intense fucking forced Chopper’s cock in him at high rate. The friction between the three was mind blowing.

They soon got uninvited guests as the Franky family showed up offering a new ship built from the special wood he bought with the money they stole. As it turned out the towns people had confiscated their stuff from the ship so Nami was happy. They were getting a ship, they had their treasure, food and supplies back.

Franky tilted his shades up at the impressive fucking going on. “Wow you guys are hot, SUPER SEXY!” he struck his pose, his hard on pointing in the same direction as his arms.

Sanji came and took a load from Chopper, he got off his lover and got dressed, blushing as the cum ran down his legs. He didn’t care as another person burst in this time was an older male. He spotted Luffy and Chopper.

“What do you think you’re doing you brat!” he grabbed Luffy and forced him out of Chopper, the male came and his cum splattered onto the man’s white shirt. His eyes narrowed. “Show some respect you runt!” he hit Luffy hard and the male cried out in pain.

“What the hell!? That hurt who did…” he froze seeing the large man. “G-G-G-Grandpa!”

“Grandpa?!” his crew gasped. Luffy threw on some shorts, as did their doctor. Zoro made it back and clashed with Helmeppo while Luffy squared off with Koby, both had grown stronger but still no match for them. Garp reveals some interesting things about Luffy, like some of his more frightening training.

“I see you’ve tapped into your armament haki, but you’ve got a long way to master it. If you agree to give up your pirate ways and join the marines I’ll teach you how.”

“No way!” he says instantly.

“Oi show some respect you little brat.” He grabbed Luffy and wailed on him a bit, until they both fell asleep. Garp revealed who Luffy’s dad was, shocking everyone. The rubber man didn’t really get it, but he’d figure it out if he ever meets him.

Koby shares some information with Luffy, and the marines leave Garp saying he wasn’t gonna capture Luffy. Koby and Helmeppo get to stay and the crew and the shipwrights celebrate with a big party for surviving everything. Wiper pulls Luffy to the side. “Straw Hat, would you consider mating with me?”

Luffy blinked in surprise and then smiled big. “Sure, I admit I had a thing for ya, but wasn’t gonna push it if you didn’t swing that way.” He pulled Wiper in for a kiss. Their tongues danced while everyone oohed or awed. “Now let’s party!” they two danced together and Wiper had to admit he was happy. 

With the party going in full swing no one noticed Robin having a chat with Aokiji, but he to leaves her alone. During the party no one noticed the two new comers, they stripped off their clothes and stayed as animals to avoid suspicion. Lucci finds his way over to Luffy hoping the captain won’t suspect him. “Oh hey cool leopard.”

“Oi Luffy be careful it is a wild animal, it could hurt you.” Nami shouts, but to her surprise the animal just purrs and nuzzles against him.

“Aww he likes me can I keep him?” he says happily. The leopard licks Luffy’s cheek, and the boy laughs.

“Well I guess so.” and the party continues, and they end up spending all the money they had on the party save a few bucks.

Things get weirder as a giraffe comes over to Luffy next. Zoro narrows his eyes at it. ‘Nah couldn’t be.’

“Oh cool a giraffe so cool!” he says and his arms stretch up to pet him. Kaku felt a strange surge rush across him, it was like his animal instincts were telling him just how powerful the boy was, and oddly felt excited by him, not only that he called him cool!

Everyone was too drunk to notice the weird and random animals but then again they were partying next to a sumo frog. One thing was those animals didn’t stray far from him.

After the party, the hangover, and the beat up for spending all the money the crew was finally relaxing as they waited for their new ship to be built.

Usopp had been slinking around working on his excuses and scenarios for rejoining the crew. Sanji overheard this and decided to tell Luffy what was happening. Chopper and Nami were happy however Luffy seemed unsure. “What’s wrong with you Usopp wants to come back, I understand he hurt you but set your pride aside for a moment.”

“My pride has nothing to do with it, Usopp is my friend that won’t change just like Koby is my friend even though we aren’t on the same ship.” He says and looks at them deeply. “However, as a member of this crew, he said things and refused to listen to reason, he said he couldn’t follow me anymore and insulted my place as captain, we fought and in the end it was meaningless but what he said was said.”

“But Luffy…” Zoro slammed his sword down and silenced Nami.

“I agree with our captain. Usopp turned his back on us and challenged our captain. If he wants to come back he better be willing to come back with an apology no excuses, no lies or we don’t need him on this crew.”

“That’s so cruel, Luffy come on!”

“Please Luffy (sob)” Chopper cried siding with Nami.

Luffy looked to Sanji. “Tell me when you overheard him talking did you hear him saying I’m sorry, or forgive me or was it just excuses.”

The chef took a drag of his cigarette and sighed. “No, he had a bunch of different excuses planned but no apology. He thought we’d take him back easily with open arms.”

“There you have it if Usopp wants to come back he better be ready to apologize, or we say goodbye to him here as well.”

-x-

The ship was nearly complete, and the two weird animals continued to hang around Luffy. Then news came of their new bounties, Luffy’s new bounty was 300,000,000; and he couldn’t be happier. Zoro was proud of his new bounty as well 120,000,000. Wiper had a bounty of 75,000,000, he couldn’t help but smirk, he’s barely dipped his toes in the blue sea world and gained a pretty high bounty. Nami cried as she saw she had a bounty now, of 16,000,000. Sanji had a bounty of 77,000,000 but his picture was horrible. Chopper had a bounty of 10,000 because he was recognized by his hat and antlers but he was still labeled as the crew’s pet. Robin’s bounty increased to 80,00,000 she was fine with it. As it happens Franky was also placed with a bounty 44,000,000 the Franky family asked if they would take him on their crew. Sogeking had 30,000,000 bounty.

Then the crew noticed something, there were other posters as well. Rob Lucci 250,000,000, “Four Sword Kaku 90,000,000, “Lying Wolf” Jabra 50,000,000, everyone else had less than 10,000,000.

“Strange those guys received bounties.” Robin looked through them. “If they survived they must have received blame for the failure for my capture.”

“What should we do, these guys are tough and could come after us for revenge.”

“True, but we won’t worry about that now. They are enemies to the government now as well, so long as they don’t try to take Robin away again or try to hurt my crew I say we don’t hold it against them, they were only following that dumb Spandumb’s orders.” (Yes he messed up the name on purpose) he held up Lucci’s wanted poster. “That pigeon guy was strong and fighting him I’ve grown stronger, in an odd way I owe him.”

The two animals looked at each other, then Lucci came over and nuzzled Luffy’s hand. The boy pet him, and Robin with her keen eyes noticed something, and quickly informed Zoro, Wiper, Sanji, Chopper and Nami.

Later that night Luffy was laying in bed, the leopard was resting comfortably on him, and Luffy was feeding Kaku fruits. The boy kept staring at his wanted poster. “Just another step to becoming the king of the pirates.” he says, and the crew comes in, all of them with a serious look on their faces. “What’s up guys?”

“Luffy get away from those two, it’s my fault for not realizing sooner but it’s them Kaku and Lucci.” Zoro says, and the animals tense up.

“Guess there’s no hiding it.” They shift back to human form in all their naked glory.

“Put some clothes on ya perverts!” Nami shouts.

“We are naked because we threw everything of our past away, we came here bare no weapons no tricks.”

“What are you doing here? Trying to get close to Luffy, maybe you were planning to use him to save your asses?”

“You got it wrong.” Lucci says, and he gets down on his knees. “I want to join your crew, I want to serve the next king of the pirates.”

“What?!” they gasp.

Zoro looks to Kaku. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No though we may have different reasons I wanted to come see Straw Hat Luffy again. You spoke of him in great admiration, and upon meeting him before and after I want to sail the seas under him.”

“We both have bounties, wanted by the government, we have nowhere else to go, and I…I…” he looked at Luffy and blushed. “I to wish to follow him.” He couldn’t say what was really running through his mind.

“I don’t think they are lying, I’m fine with it if you guys are.” Robin says.

“Robin are you serious they are our enemies, how can we trust them.” Nami says.

“But do you forget I was once your enemy as well, as was Berserker-san. Luffy opened his heart and his crew to us, and we’ve become family, some of us even more so.” She smiles. “If they even show a hint of trouble I’ll break their necks myself.”

“Ultimately it is the captain’s decision.” The blonde cook says.

The two still naked males look to Luffy. He stares at them for less than a minute. “Okay you can join.”

“Just like that!?” Sanji gasps.

“Hold on a second, these two caused some major damage, and what’s more they were sneaking around here getting close to the captain.” Wiper says, mostly feeling jealous. “They should show us how serious they are so it isn’t a trick.”

“I got one, you guys want to serve our captain right?” they nod. “Well kiss his feet and show us how much you want to.” Kaku blushes, and Lucci stands up, ignoring his hard on. 

Some of them expected Lucci to leave, but he turned and looked Luffy in the eye, and just like that he got on the floor and began kissing his right foot. He didn’t stop there he started licking, and Luffy chuckled. “That tickles.”

Kaku soon joined him, kissing and licking Luffy’s left foot.

“Guess they’re serious.” Zoro says.

“And they got a thing for Luffy.” Sanji points down at their hard-ons.

Luffy chuckles. “Play with yourselves while licking my feet.” He orders and they obey, Lucci takes hold of his impressive 9 ½ inch long incredibly thick cock and pumps himself as Luffy’s scent and taste sends sparks of pleasure racing through him. Kaku does the same playing with his 7 ½ inch penis, he was really enjoying the rubber boy’s scent.

The rubber man undid his pants and freed his massive length. “Wiper, want to taste my cock?” the berserker nods and comes over to the three. He takes Luffy’s cock into his mouth and begins to suck it, the rubber man’s pre soon flows into his mouth. Wiper takes his own manhood into his hand and pumps himself as he sucks on Luffy.

Everyone else goes to bed, Chopper taking Sanji for some special alone time of their own. Zoro heads to bed but keeps his senses sharp in case of danger.

Lucci and Kaku cum first spraying their essence on the ground, they were followed by Wiper who came onto Luffy’s chest. The rubber man followed and came, his essence flowing into Wiper’s mouth. ‘So delicious!’ he thought.

Luffy was gonna use some tissues to clean himself off, but the feline male was in a daze but he moved up and licked the cum off Luffy’s abs. Even Kaku was surprised at that, but Lucci seemed to desire Luffy possible their battle awakened something in Lucci, something all his power had masked before.

For now the two had probationary positions, Kaku was assigned as cabin boy, and Lucci was placed as Luffy’s pet. Luffy even got Lucci a collar and everything, it was black with the straw hat crest on it. Wearing that collar made him smile. They had to stay in beast form until they left water 7 they didn’t want to cause anymore panic or stress.

Franky did join the crew and they gained the new ship Thousand Sunny. He took the whole Kaku and Lucci thing well as he to was an enemy to Luffy for a time. If they were willing to behave then it was fine he guessed.

There was just one final piece to find. Usopp, he was so busy practicing his fake stories and fantasies he ran late and the crew was already at the new ship.

Garp was ordered to return and capture them and the group was forced to fend off his attacks as they waited for Usopp to come back. Lucci was wearing black slacks and a belt along with the collar and nothing else, Lucci asked Chopper if he could do something about the scar on his back. Chopper said it would be risky but he could do something. He didn’t care he didn’t want the mark to be a reminder of being the Government’s pawn, it was a dangerous process if not for his Iron Body and Life Return techniques it wouldn’t have worked at all.

Kaku was wearing a brown jacket, and slacks and he was wearing black shoes. As Garp threw cannon ball after cannon ball the boys were doing everything in their power to fight them off. Usopp however even seeing they were in trouble continued to spout off all these excuses, saying he didn’t mean it, that he was just joking so on and so on. Soon the crew could no longer wait and they were forced to sail off without him.

Usopp the liar, Usopp the coward, in the end his pride cost him more than his weakness ever could. Still the straw hats weren’t without a sniper for long, Luffy knew how skilled Lucci was and when he transformed he could release a flying finger pistol. He sniped cannon balls out of the sky better than any could.

Lucci was promoted to sniper and Kaku became the helmsman. The decision still weighed on Luffy, he was hurt and despite the cannon fire he heard the last thing Usopp said. “Fine, I don’t need you guys, you’ll see you need me!!!”

The boy sighed, and pulled his knees to his chest. Zoro found him, no words were shared he knew how the boy felt. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around. They were joined soon by Lucci, Wiper and then Kaku. They stayed with him, wanting to be there for him.

He wasn’t the only one hurt, Chopper was in his chibi form and being held by Sanji. The cook if he was honest was fine with Usopp being gone, he was always bullying Chopper and making fun of him, poor kid believed every lie he told. Still things were gonna be different, but this change would be for the better.

To be continued

Chap 4 preview

The crew lands on Thriller Bark and meet a funny talking skeleton. With the weird zombies and monsters running around things go into a mad house of insanity especially when a warlord starts taking the crews shadows.

End preview


End file.
